untiled one tree hill fanfic
by original valley girl
Summary: when a member of your family runs aways, one dies leaving only 2 people, then theone person youhave left ditches you with family as a way to deal with the situation, how would you handle it. this is how Jada Scott, did.
1. Default Chapter

I do not unfortunately own one tree hill. But if I did there lives would be even more twisted.

Characters:

Jada Scott- Nathan and Haley's 16 years old daughter. In to basketball, writing and fashion. She is a split image of Nathan.

Nathan Scott- Currently playing for the New York Knicks. Has 2 kids, Jada, and Tyler. And is married to Haley Scott.

Halley Scott- Big time writer for the New York Times. Married to Nathan Scott, and has two kids Jada and Tyler.

Tyler Scott- 19 year old son of Haley and Nathan. Into music and currently traveling with his band "The Randoms".

Lucas Scott- Is currently dating Brooke Davis. And is now the coach of the Ravens basketball team.

Brooke Davis- Currently dating Lucas Scott, she is Karen's new partner at the diner, and has one son, named Denver, which is Felix's son as well.

Denver Davis-Brooke Davis's 20 year old son. He is going to college to become a lawyer. Lucas is like a dad to him because Felix left when he found out Brooke was pregnant.

"Jada! I'm sorry, it's better for you to go live with your uncle Lucas for a while till I get settled in L.A." Nathan tried to explain to her again.

"But why can't I come! I'll be fine I'm 16 you remember that right!"

"I just can't explain why right now. Plus I think staying at Uncle Luke's will be good for you,."

"Just remember dad you lost both Tyler and mom, and you're on the verge of loosing me too." With that I walked into my room and locked the door, just knowing that he'd be mad about that comment.

"Jada! You open this door right now!"

"No you respect me, and I'll respect you."

"You're grounded till you leave."

"Fine! I don't care anyways."

Few days later…

"Bye sweetie,"

"See you dad."

With that I got on the bus to Tree Hill North Carolina. It took a while but I finally got there.

"Denver! What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up."

"Where's Uncle Luke?"

"Coaching a summer basketball camp.'

"And your mom?"

"Working."

The ride to the house was quiet I had to break the ice.

"Have you ever said something to your parents you regret?"

" Ya, of course everyone has, why what did you do now?"

"just told my dad to respect me and I'll respect him, and that he lost both my mom and my brother and is on the verge of losing me too."

"Wow, some pretty harsh words for a sixteen year old, but you had a point on the last thing. Honestly you could have gone with him, you got both Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake out there and jenny is coming home soon too."

"I forgot about them"

"Well anyways this is home."


	2. i dont play anymore

A/ n I will try and explain where Haley and Tyler are.

"Denver, is there anything to do here?"

"We could go play basket ball."

"I don't play anymore.'

"When I was down a few months ago you played."

"Things happened."

"Like what?"

"My brother went on "tour" with his band, when actually he ran away, then my mom died, after that my dad a banded me, so I a banded the few things that kept me connected to them."

I was now crying. This was the first time I was actually, 100 truthful since the funeral. Strangely, it felt good.

"Ok lets rule basketball out, how about ice cream, we could go down to the diner, I'm sure my mom wants to see you."

"Sure let's go.'

We went do to the café got ice cream and went to River court because my Karen or Aunt Brooke was there.

"You sure you don't want to play?"

"I'm sure."

"Come on Jay, one game of 21, please."

"Denver I told you I don't play, can you please drop it now!"

With that I got up and left, to walk home. I just needed time to think. There was one problem though, I don't remember my way around too well. Eventually I got lost. After wandering around for about a half an hour I found their house.

"Jada, thank god you're ok."

"I'm ok Uncle Luke; I just wanna go to bed."

"Oh, your dad called."

"I'll call him in the morning."

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning Aunt Brooke"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really wanna know?"

"Ok."

"So where is everyone?"

"Your uncle is working and so is Denver, so it's just you and me."

We both just sat in the kitchen for a while in silence.

"So I was thinking we could go register you for school today, and then maybe go do some shopping."

"Yeah sure, what time do we need to leave?"

"Let's say an hour and a half."

With that I left to go get ready. When I got up stairs I realized all my stuff was still in my suitcases. 'Crap' I thought. 'I'll unpack later. As I was looking through my suitcases I also noticed half my clothes were basket ball sweats and hoodies or jerseys that had my dad's number or our last name. 'Great now everyone here will know I'm Nathan Scott's daughter.'

Tree hill high is small compared to my old school. As I walked through the school I noticed the trophy case, which had many trophy, plaques etc. with my dad and uncle Luke's name.

"They must've won a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, you didn't know that."

"My parents never really talked about high school, come to think about it I never saw there year books either."

"Well then you should see there grad pictures."

Then my aunt Brooke led me to this hall with big picture frames, and guided me to there year of graduating.

"This is your mom and dad."

"Wow, I look just like them"

"Yeah you do, especially your dad, you got his talent too."

"I don't play basket ball anymore"

Then the principal came too meet us.

"Hello you must be Jada Scott."

"Yes."

"So your Nathan Scott's youngest."

"Uh-huh"

"So I take it you have your dad's talent."

I just look to Aunt Brooke for help.

"She doesn't play basketball."

"Too bad it would have been nice to have another Scott on the team, the closest one we have is your uncle, but he's just the coach."

We both just stared at him blankly.

"Anyways here's your schedule, your locker number and combo, and we will see you September first."

"Ok thank you Mr. O'Neil."

With that we both walked out of the school laughing at the principal.

"He scares me." I clearly stated as soon as we were in the car.

"Yeah me too, but at least I don't have to put up with him."


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the confusion about Haley. Well if you haven't guessed yet Haley died, and I haven't decided how yet so please give me suggestions, and Nathan only left Jada with Lucas and Brooke because that's how he was connected to Haley, so its too hard for him to be around her so yeah that might clear some stuff of so continue reading and reviewing.

It was late by the time we got home from shopping because Aunt Brooke insisted we drive into Charleston for the afternoon because according to her there is no good shopping here. I bought only a few things compared to her though, but she thinks I need way more "school" clothes and less sport clothes.

"Hey guys your home late."

"Yeah we drove into Charleston after we went to register at the school."

"And you guys didn't stop by the gym to say hi?"

"Sorry, we were kinda busy, making fun of my new principal."

"Ok."

Then I went upstairs to unpack and put my new stuff away, when I was interrupted.

"Hey squirt."

"Uncle Luke, I'm not short anymore I short anymore."

"Right I forgot, but anyways since we haven't spent much time together since you got here…"

"I've only been here 24 hours."

"Right but as I was saying we haven't ever spent much time together, so I thought we could go get some ice cream and maybe catch a movie?"

"Ok, but you guys gotta let me unpack tomorrow else I wont ever get it done."

"Deal"

"That movie was so cheesy; tell me why we went to see the ring 2?"

"Because you wanted to see it."

"Ok good point, now can we please get ice cream now?" I asked with the puppy dogface.

"Fine, I think Karen's working tonight, and you haven't said hi to her yet"

"Yeah ice cream!"

"Mom!"

"Hey, Lucas. And is that Jada?"

"It hasn't been that long since the funeral."

"Yeah, your right, but I didn't know what else to say. But what has brought you guys here so late?"

"Ice cream."

"What flavour? Lets see if I remember, ummmm, chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Yupp."

"Luke, it's on the house."

"Thanks"

"Bye Karen" I yelled on the way out. On the way back to his house he started to laugh at me.

"What!"

"Nothing you just remind me so much of your mom."

'I know every ones told me that since she died." I started to cry for the first time since the funeral

"Sorry, I didn't make you cry Jada. Come here" then he engulfed me into one of his huge hugs.

"Shhhhh… Its ok to cry." And of course he started to tickle me. I had a laugh attack.

"Uncle Luke stop it." I managed to get out.

"Hey have you called your dad back."

"No and I'm not ready to yet."

"You should at least call and say hi he's called a half a dozen times or more today."

"Fine but only to say hi and that's it."

"That's all he asks." By now we were back home and uncle Luke made sure I called my dad. It was actually an ok conversation. The best we had in a while, we talked about everything, except what I actually felt about this situation. But it was good.

"Now was that herd?"

"It almost killed me."

"But you survived. And I hate to be the barer of bad news but its eleven thirty and you need to get up so you can join me for my run."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, it decreases stress, and trust me you need it."

"Fine"


End file.
